All to blame
by love2daydream
Summary: Elizabeth wants nothing to do with that damn parasite Burns. But as she spends time with him will her feeling's change? Who will she choose. The human's? Or the soul she can't live without?
1. Chapter 1 Found

_'Something is scratching_

_Its way out_

_Something you want_

_To forget about_

_No one expects_

_You to get up_

_All on your own with_

_No one around'_

The Fray-Little House

Chapter 1. Found

I took huge gasps of air as I flattened against the wall of an alley, peeking out periodically at the basically barren streets of the city, my heart stuttering. It wasn't that late at all, it was mostly empty, most of the parasites inside eating dinner. Although it disgusted me how they kept the habits that we had, it did make things easier when I was doing stuff like this. I slid down the wall, burying my face in my hands, trying to breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth to stop from nearly panting as I was. Or was I suppose to breath in through my mouth and out through my nose? I couldn't remember and ended up inhaling the air in wrong, coughing lightly as I tried to clear my throat.

I was being incredibly stupid right now. I had willingly walked into a city filled with parasites'. It wasn't something that I hadn't done before, but still. It wasn't routine and it sent my body on edge, my fingers tingling with electricity. This time was especially not routine, when I needed food I usually stole from a home but recently I hadn't been able to get what I needed. So here I was, in the middle of a city (though it was a small one), getting ready to enter a grocery store. Something I hadn't done it years.

I had prepared myself though, keeping watch on other stores. They didn't seem to use money anymore, even though they still scanned everything, and they regarded each other so politely as if they were all friends. That was the part I would have trouble with. Regarding them as friends, being able to make small 'pleasant' conversation when all I really wanted to do was rip them out of the body they had stolen.

I ran my hands through my hair, having washed it earlier using someone's hose late last night. I had also washed my face and arms, stealing some clothes from the line. I looked clean enough, though probably a bit wild with my hair. I didn't have to worry about finding a hairbrush or having to go through the agony of working out all my tangles because my hair looked wild wither it was brushed or not.

I bit my lip nervously and slid on the sunglasses that I had found on the ground, sighing as I pressed my hands to my hips. I thought back to my young years of acting school, of what they taught me. Memories think of memories and absorb the emotions from that memory.

I hummed lightly, trying to get a calm casual feeling into my body as I rounded the block to enter the store. All too soon I was inside, being greeted by one of those damn parasites. I happily smiled back, and kept on my way, grabbing a cart. I looked down at the ground but thought that it might look too suspicious and so forced myself to look up.

Don't look suspicious; at all costs do not look suspicious.

I walked through each aisle, putting food into my cart. A lot of it was stuff that would last a bit, though I grabbed a few items that I could eat today and tomorrow. I couldn't get as much as I wanted, I was by myself and couldn't carry much when moving around. I had a backpack, which I had hidden before coming in here, and it had clothes and a couple books. I needed to be able to fit most of this food in my bag.

"Hello." I nodded and smiled at the parasite, repeating back my own greeting. There were still a few of them out, and they were much too friendly, wanting to talk to everyone they passed by. I hated them so much, I wanted to kill them all and bask in their blood.

I dropped a can and winced, the sound surprising me. Before I could reach down I saw a small pale child's hand reach out for it. I followed the hand to a skinny arm and then to a small body until finally I looked upon the beautiful face of a woman. I assumed it was a woman, the face was young but there was something about the expression on the face that spoke maturity.

"Thank you." I murmured, taking the can from her as I glanced at her golden hair. Did she pick that kind of a person to go into on purpose? Had she wanted to be beautiful? Or had she simply been lucky when getting a random body? I wondered what kind of a life the person would have had if it had not been stolen from them, would she have grown to be a model?

"You're welcome." Even the voice that came out of its mouth was beautiful. It was giving me a bit of an odd look but it walked away to join a tall red haired man. His eyes caught the light as he looked at me and I saw the truth of what he was. I hated them, I hated them all.

I quickly made my way to the checkout, trying to appear normal and not as if I was in a hurry. Parasites looked like they had all the time in the world. Which they did I suppose, as soon as their bodys died they moved on. There was no rush for anything if you had eternity.

I smiled at the cashier, a closed lip smile but he returned it back either way. I was glad that they couldn't look me in the eyes, couldn't see the danger hidden there.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" I tried to keep my heart in check; he was only asking out of curiosity I tried to remind myself, it's nothing more than that.

"They're prescription." I answered, trying to remember how they talked. They always spoke as if they were separate from the body, which they were. "I broke the regular ones by accident, this body is so clumsy." I had stuttered slightly. I had a speech problem and it came out when I was nervous or scared.

He accepted my answer and finished, handing me my two bags. He said good bye and I returned it, leaving the store. The night air cooled the sweat on my body and I let my smile slip away now that I was outside. I slid off the glasses, not able to see a darn thing in the dark with them on, and glanced behind me as I walked out of habit. The beautiful woman and the Ginger were standing there in the store, staring at me. I watched as their eyes widened and realized they must have known.

I turned back around and forced myself to walk to the corner, but as soon as I passed it I started running. The bags were weighing me down, although I wasn't much of a runner anyway. After a few heart clenching moments I thought perhaps I had overreacted. I slowed down and looked behind me just in case.

The Ginger was running towards me.

I turned into the alleyway, my head blank; the only thing I was aware of was my own fear and the loud sounds of our footsteps. I stop suddenly, staring in front of me. A fence. There was a fence in my way. Why? After having survived so long, why was I going to be caught today? I had only one option.

I dropped my bags and began to climb.

"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" The Redhead yelled at me, of course he would say that. They didn't consider it hurting us; we were expendable to them, just a way to survive. I didn't even bother to reply, just climbed. I cursed as I scraped my hand on a broken part of the fence, it beginning to bleed, but I ignored it. I hit the top of the fence but the pain of my hand on the bar made me blank out and I messed up on the footing. I slipped and my head hit the ground first, making everything go black. I was a goner.

* * *

When my eyes fluttered open a peeling white ceiling stared back at me. My hands slid over the sheets of the bed, closing into fists as they reached the pillow. I was in a hotel room; they had bought me to a hotel room? Why? My body was still waking up but my mind was racing. So many questions running through my head but no obvious answers.

Where exactly was I? Where was that soul? What had happened to me? Was I somehow a-?

I shivered as I pushed that question from my mind, sitting up from the bed. I slid off and walked to the slightly open door in the room, where I could see the white porcelain of a toilet. I tried to calm myself down, I couldn't be one I obvious had control over my body but I was still afraid. I had to make sure; I had to be completely and totally sure.

My face was completely white in the mirror, it and my hair dirty from the fall I had experienced. I needed a smaller mirror, I need to find one. My hands were shaking so bad that I was knocking over everything on the counter but I didn't really care about how much noise I was making, I had to make sure.

My fingers closed around a handle, the handle of a mirror. I moved my long locks of hair back away from my neck and the mirror shook terribly as I held it up and stared at the bigger mirror. Smooth skin, I searched quickly but there no scar, no damage on the back of my neck. I collapsed, sitting on the ground.

Tears began to slide down my face, sobbing in relief that I wasn't one of them. I was myself, I was human. I ran my hands through my tangled hair, so glad that it was still mine, my body was still mine.

I sat there after calming down a bit staring at the cabinets in front of me. He had been a parasite, I was sure of it, completely and totally. He must have been a seeker; no other would run after me like he had. So why hadn't he turned me in to be killed? Was this something new they did now? Keep the natural humans? Maybe we were like pets now? I hadn't seen anything like that before but there was no obvious answer here.

I was surprised as there were footsteps on the soft carpet and then as the door to the bathroom opened. They were back? I hadn't even heard the front door open, hadn't even had time to prepare myself.

It was the two parasites from before but four others. The new ones included a tanned woman, a teenage boy who looked related to her, and two tall, big men, one with golden hair and the other with black.

There was a high scream that I soon realized was my own as I scrambled, trying to escape. I was surrounded by parasites, what was I going to do? I was in the bathroom where the only escape was through the door which was blocked. My panicking only succeeded in me gripping the shower curtains and ripping them off. I fell on my ass after that, the moist plastic material floating down after me.

"Are you okay?" The tanned parasite asked me as she knelt down next to me, her face full of concern. I quickly grabbed at the shower curtains, pulling it over myself to hide. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of mildew, this was childish I was already caught. I should have been more mature, I had lost track of my age quite a while back, but I didn't know how to react to this. I was so confused and lost. I was going to be killed now, years of running and surviving only to end like this.

I felt someone pulling on my shelter and I held tight for a moment before simply letting go. I needed to accept the fact I was dead, there was no way for me to get out of this. A young face stared at me, the body could only be somewhere in its middle teens. Why did they send the young one?

"It's okay." He whispered, white teeth flashing in a gentle smile. "I'm human." I stared into his eyes as he moved his head to cause the bathroom lights to hit his face square on. There were no signs of him being a parasite, he was telling the truth he was human.

"Oh thank God." I whimpered, my body crumbling at the news. I glanced at the group and stiffened as I noticed two, two that I knew for a fact were parasites. The rest of the group appeared human, but this could have been a trick to lure me into a false sense of security. "But they're not." My voice squeaked when I had meant for it to be stronger. The youth glanced at the two I meant and simply smiled.

"That's just Wanda and Burns, they're nice souls. The rest of us are human though." He patted my hand happily, but I didn't stop glaring in hate at the two. The teen forced my attention back on him though as he pulled at my arm. "But I wanna know who are you? What's your name? How'd you survive so long? Are you by yourself? Wha-"

"Okay Jamie, that's enough." The tan beauty from before placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling him away. "We can ask questions later, right now we need to discuss some things with..." Her eyes looked at me expectantly, wanting an answer.

"Elizabeth." I answered her softly, eyes landing on the aliens again. "My name is Elizabeth."

* * *

**A/N: So I've been actually working on this slowly off and on for a couple months now, revising and kinda creating ideas in my head and now this first chapter is finished. I'm rather happy with it now, though of course I'm always open to advice. I proof read this myself so there might be some things that are wrong, but please tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2 Don't Touch

**A/N: **For those not new to this story I have rewritten it, so go to chapter one and reread it before reading this chapter. I hope you like the revised version better than the old.

* * *

_Like the naked leads the blind._

_I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind._

_Sucker love I always find,_

_Someone to bruise and leave behind._

_All alone in space and time._

_There's nothing here but what here's mine._

_Something borrowed, something blue._

_Every me and every you._

_Every me and every you,_

_Every Me..._

Placebo-Every me, every you

Chapter 2. Don't touch

I sat in the truck, staring out of the window as Jamie's sleeping form leaned again me. I had forgotten what it was like to have human contact, to feel someone else who was warm and alive. I had also forgotten what it felt like to care for someone, even though I had known Jamie for a short amount of time I couldn't help but love him already. How could I not? He was a bright light in the darkness, he reminded me of how my own younger brother had been before he had been taken over.

As I began to think of the aliens again, my eyes moved from Jamie to the Ginger who was driving. When Melanie had told me about the place where they lived and that we were going there Jamie had instantly volunteered, or rather demanded, that he ride with me. I was fine with that part, what I wasn't fine with was that I had to ride with a parasite.

Although it was certainly understandable. Even though they hadn't said anything I could pick out the couples. I could tell by the way they moved with each other while packing up, there was the familiarity and the understanding that can only come from a romantic relationships. I thought it was wonderful as well that Mel and Jared had found love in a hopeless place, but the soul and Ian on the other hand I was not okay with. I didn't understand and hoped that I was wrong about the idea that they were together. I didn't want to even consider it a possibility that a human would be fine getting with the mosquitoes despite what they did to us.

I had kept my mouth shut, not wanting to question it, especially since I didn't want to anger anyone in the group. I was so eager for human contact, so eager at the idea that there were more humans out there, hiding. I didn't want to say or do anything that would cause them to change their mind and not take me with them.

"Is there something wrong?" There was a flash of dark blue as the leech glanced over at me and I blushed as I realized I had been staring all this time. I quickly relocated my eyes to outside my window and told him to keep his eyes on the road. I began to stroke Jamie's hair with my fingers, wondering what my brother looked like now. I had never gotten the chance to see him grow, that had been taken from me.

I usually was able to avoid thinking of my family, in fact I had become very good at it, but now it was hard not to. Was my brothers hair long or short now? What sort of a relationship would we have had if we hadn't been taken over? I stopped playing with Jamie's hair, my hands turning into fists. Why were the leeches working with these humans? If it was some kind of sympathy thing or something, why were they still in the bodies of humans? Why couldn't they just leave to another planet? Why was this parasite sitting here as if he had every right to? Wasn't he sorry?

"Sorry?" His voice echoed in the quiet car and I realized I had actually said the last question aloud. He glanced at me again and I could see the confusion on his face, his mouth a deep frown. "Sorry for what?"

My heart beat faster at that, the blood in my veins boiling at his question. He really had the gall to ask such a question? He should know what he should be sorry for, he should be sorry for everything. I felt Jamie squirm a bit in his sleep before burying his face in my neck. I needed to be quiet, to calm down enough so I would not be screaming my lungs out.

"For this." I hissed out, trying to keep my voice low, indicating the outside of the car with my arm and basically indicating the whole world. All of what his brethren had done. Oh how I wanted to reach over and rip him out of that body, freeing the man inside. "You Goddamn leech."

"Ah." He replied, deliberately keeping his eyes on the road as he realized what I meant. I bit the inside of my cheek, turning back to my window, my face flushed red with anger. I could see the lights behind us, not so far off were all the lovers that had put me in this mess.

"Yes." I was so surprised when he broke the long silence that I jumped a bit, turning to stare at him. His dark eyes were filled with remorse, his face sad in a such a way I couldn't help but believe him. I couldn't look away, my heart beating fast as we looked at each other for what felt like hours. "I am very sorry." He turned back to the road, breaking the spell. I turned quickly, trying to stare at anything but him as my heart seemed to beat out of chest. There had been a look so human in his eyes, a look so pure, and I was afraid. He was, after all, not human.

* * *

"And this is the kitchen, once you get settled in you'll start working. That should take about two days." Jeb turned towards me as I stared all around at this amazing place. It was so out of the way, there was no way for the Souls to find us here, it seemed completely safe. "That's about it. Any questions?" I shook my head as we walked through the main part of the cave, noticing the people in there. There were so many here, it was amazing. I frowned though as I heard these people discussing how the cave was getting smaller and smaller because of more people.

"Don't worry about them." Jeb directed my attention back to him as he switched the gun he had been carrying the entire tour. I instantly looked away. I talked a big game when thinking of violence and such but I doubted I'd actually be able to do anything major. I was always afraid of hurting people, and things like guns and knifes made me nervous. Jeb apparently found it funny though as he began to laugh. "Gun making you nervous?" If I hadn't know better I would have thought he was pointing it at me.

"Guns are just a bit too destructive to me." I answered softly, flinching as he swung it around to admired. I had also had a bad experience with guns once, my brother had found my dads gun and thought it to be a toy. No one had gotten hurt but I can still hear the crack of the bullet and the sick feeling in my stomach as I thought someone had been hit.

"Now, I need to explain something to you." Jeb's grizzly face which had so far been friendly suddenly turned serious. "I can understand any hostility you may hold for souls since they took over our planet, but you need to understand that the souls here are family and if you take any action against them I will be forced to take action of my own." His hands tightened on the gun and I took a step back in surprise and fear.

"You wouldn't actually shoot at me?" I asked softly, swallowing slightly as I stared at him. "Would you?" He wouldn't right? No one could be so cruel and terrible as to kill anyone else right? He smiled at me.

"I'll let you decide that." He turned and began to walk away, leaving me standing there and staring after him in surprise. I came to the realization that Jeb might be a little bit crazy after all. I just shook my head and glanced around, trying to figure out where should I go? I decided to just walk around, to get used to the layout of the place.

It wasn't long before I found more people, a couple with their arms around each other, just enjoying one another. I went to turn around but froze as the man brushed the woman's hair away from her neck and kissed the side of it, the scar on the back of her neck visible.

There were more parasites than the two I had met before. Here was another one.

Once again I was disgusted, the man appeared to be human, and I just couldn't understand it. How could they stand it? Was it purely a physical thing? I quickly hid behind the corner as the man looked up, peeking when he had turned his attention back to the woman. How could Jeb allow this to happen? It was one thing to allow them to live here, but to allow such play as well? There couldn't possibly any true love in such a relationship.

"What are you doing?" I jumped in surprise and quickly turned, placing my hand over the mouth of the person who spoke in order to quiet them. I shushed them quickly before I noticed who it was. The Ginger was here and I quickly pulled my hand away and wiped it on my pants. Soul germs, ew.

"Quiet parasite! Do you want to get caught?" I peeked around the corner again but not before noticing that he was much taller than me, the top of my head only brushing his shoulders. He squatted down and peeked past me, looking as well to see what I was interested in. When he saw the couple his eyebrows rose and he looked at me curiously.

"Why are you spying on Kyle and Sunny?" My nose wrinkled, I had been right. It was a soul and a human together. Was everyone here crazy? I stopped looking around the corner and he stood up as I glared at him. Ugh, I had to look up at him, I hated tall people especially when he was the tall one. I quickly looked away from him and to the side, shaking my head.

"How can he like that parasite?" I asked myself softly, not directing the question to him at all. I was so frustrated right now, could I really stay here long with this sort of thing happening? I know that there were other groups of humans, perhaps not all of them had this sort of thing going on.

"Because he loves her." He took me out of my own thoughts and I blinked up at him in surprise before processing what he has said. I glared unhappily at him, scoffing at his answer. How dare he use the word love so simply, I doubted that the souls could even hold such an emotion and it was laughable to think a human could feel that way about a soul.

"It's impossible to love something so generic." I answered, beginning to walk down the hallway, done with the show. I heard footsteps behind me and sighed unhappily as I realized he was following after me.

"Generic?" His soft tenor voice annoyed me so much and I turned suddenly, causing him to trip over his long legs as he tried to stop himself from running into me, my nose only an inch from his chest. I stretched my neck trying to stare into his face, my cheeks tight with anger.

"Yes, every single soul is exactly the same." I had watched them often and long enough to know how they acted. They all were the same with very little personality. If they were colors they would all be gray, there was absolutely nothing original not exciting about them. He raised an eyebrow at me, staring at me as if intrigued.

"But we're not. Saying we're all the same is like saying all humans are the same." How could he even compare us? We were completely different. I sighed, it was useless to argue with him.

"Whatever." I answered before beginning to walk away. I just wanted to be left alone by him, but I soon felt a hand on my shoulder as he spoke.

"Wai-"

My hand hit his face before I could even stop to think, the sound of rushing blood in my ears as the slap echoed in the hallways. I stared in surprise at the red mark on his cheek, my hand still raised. I had never slapped anyone before, my heart was beating so quickly. He stared at me with the same surprise as well as a shade of hurt.

"D-don't touch me." I growled, adrenaline still rushing through my veins as I let my eyes settle into a glare. "Don't you ever, ever touch me." I turned quickly and walked away with long steps, my hand on the shoulder that he had touched. I felt sick, my stomach feeling like it was curling up into a tight ball. Before I went around the corner I glanced back at him. He was standing there, holding his cheek gently, staring at me with an odd expression. The expression looked almost empathetic, as if he understand. I quickly turned my head and kept walking.

I stopped after a bit when I found a quiet and empty place, leaning against the wall. Why had I done that? He had just touched my shoulder, I had never hit anyone before. My stomach clenched and I leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I felt sick.

I was beginning to hate this place.

* * *

**A/N: **So this is the revised version! From now it's all new. Please tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas for this story feel free to tell! The good thing about a character such as Burns is that I can expand and create so much of who he is, since we really have no real idea about who he is. Chapter three hopefully soon!


End file.
